


Naruto is a good dom

by Raisin_brans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crying, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, Nonbinary Naruto, Other, Puppy Play, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sensative Sasuke, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Supportive Naruto, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brans/pseuds/Raisin_brans
Summary: Sasuke needs very special help relaxing.





	Naruto is a good dom

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my dream tbh

It'd been a long weekend for the village. Between the numerous meetings and infinite paperwork, it was a wonder anything was really getting done. Naruto was slightly relieved to have Kakashi as the new Hokage. It gave them more time for themself and they could go on solitary missions more often. But it's been particularly stressful on everyone as of late. Especially Sasuke. Naruto noticed he was a bit off since the end of their current mission. The diplomatic meeting turned into an argument with a not so trusting new allied village. They were just glad it ended peacefully. The younger person looked to their silent partner during their trip home. 

"You okay honey?" They asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. He was a dirty liar. The mission had turned out alright but he hated arguing, and the tenseness had been difficult to deal with. Now that they were both out of the situation, it seemed like all the strength has left him. He felt small and shaky, but still, he didn't want to pass that onto Naruto, who gave Sasuke a concerned glance. They didn't like it when Sasuke kept things to himself for too long. But they didn't want to pry either. They were nearly home and it was the night. Likely everyone was sleeping or out by now. They could have some time to themselves. 

"Are you hungry? I can reheat some leftover fettuccine. That is if Lee handed eaten it all by now." They suggested with a gentle smile at Sasuke.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, he was rather hungry. His free hand drifted to his stomach, 

"Yeah". He wanted to speak more, to ask Naruto how they were, but he just couldn't force the words out of his mouth. His brain and his body didn't seem to want to talk to each other at the moment. He couldn't even decide what to focus his eyes on.

Naruto pulled up to the refurbished building they called home. They turned to Sasuke who seemed a bit out of it. 

"Sasuke, my love, what is it?" They asked raising a hand to touch his face but hesitant as to not startle him if he didn't feel like being touched again. "Please talk to me, if you can." They asked softly, looking at their pale lover with caring eyes.

Sasuke shifted slightly towards Naruto when he felt the car stop. He managed to look over to his lover, and he must have looked worse than he thought, Naruto had a concerned look in their eyes. 

"Just off" he whispered.

Naruto gingerly put a hand to Sasuke's face. They observed him. They could tell Sasuke was stressed out. They looked tired and spacey. Maybe he could use some "play time" as they called it. They could too honestly. 

"Let's go in and eat. Then we can play in the bedroom. Sound okay?" They suggested.

"I'd like that" he whispered. Sasuke's shoulders unclenched a little bit, playtime sounded wonderful, some time not to think. He got out of the car with Naruto as they walked up to their home.

Naruto opened the door to their home. It was quiet and dark aside from someone watching television in the living room. They walked in waiting for Sasuke to follow before locking the door behind them both. 

"Go to the kitchen I'll meet you there." They instructed before walking in the direction of the living room.

Sasuke further relaxed, having been given a clear direction. Flipping the switch, he walked into the kitchen. There he hesitated a bit, he wasn't told to sit down, so he decided to just stay standing by the counter. He hoped that there was still some leftovers, but he would gladly eat anything Naruto provided. Meanwhile, Naruto went into the living room to see a sleepy Konohamaru half watching a rerun of some telenovela. He looked over to Naruto with tired eyes.

"Oh hey. You're back. What time is it?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto glanced at their watch. 

"About 12:30. Go to bed and sleep okay?" They instructed the young man. Konohamaru nodded sleepily then got up. Naruto watched him leave then meet up with Sasuke in the kitchen. "Just sent Konohamaru to bed. Was there any fettuccine left?"

"Oh," Sasuke said sheepishly. "I didn't check....you didn't tell me to do anything". Saying it out loud Sasuke felt rather foolish, and it was clear that he was already slipping into the headspace. Why hadn't he just checked the fridge? They weren't even playing yet. "I can look now," he said as he stumbled to the fridge.

Naruto looked at him with mild concern but still felt a smile tug at the corners of their mouth. "I'll get us some plates. Just heat up what's left in the microwave." Naruto ordered. Then went to get the plates and silverware. 'Sasuke definitely needed some play time.' They thought.

Opening up the fridge, Sasuke was relieved to see that there was some pasta right at the front of the shelf, that saved him from having to dig around in the cold when he really didn't feel like it. "Alright," he said. Heating it up was a pretty straightforward process, and he didn't have too long to space out again. Still, he felt much better when he carried the plates over to the table and sat down across from Naruto.

Naruto handed him a fork. "Eat." They politely ordered. The began to do the same. Scooping and twirling the flat noodles around their fork before bringing it to their mouth for a bite. Naruto thought was still just a good as it was last night. They looked to see if their partner was eating.

Sasuke was taking some slow bites, not really tasting the food. True he had relaxed knowing that soon he would be having playtime, but his appetite still wasn't very good. He caught Naruto's eye and saw the command to eat repeated in their face, so he tried to eat some more pasta, and tried to match his pace to Naruto so that they would finish at the same time.

Naruto gave him a reassuring look then proceeded to eat their pasta. They wondered how long Sasuke had been in his headspace. Things had been so busy and they barely had time for each other. Perhaps the stress of the last few days was getting to him. Soon they finished their plate then cleaned their mouth off with a napkin.

"I'll get these" Sasuke said as Naruto put his silverware down. He gathered up their used dishware and took it to the sink before rinsing it off and placing them all in the dryer rack. He took a deep breath before turning back around and standing straight, waiting for his orders.

Naruto got up from their seat. "Come." They ordered with an outstretched hand. They looked at their partner with authority and love. "We're going to our room."

Sasuke nodded, excited to have ordered. He eagerly took Naruto's hand and followed them up the stairs to their shared room. He didn't even concern himself with the lights still on downstairs, if Naruto didn't say anything then it wasn't important. They made it to the bedroom and Sasuke eyed the large wooden chest that they kept at the foot of their bed. It took self-control to not simply run over and start digging. Instead he looked at Naruto and asked: "What are my orders?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Retrieve your collar, the potty pads, one toy you want me to use on you, lube, your "attire", the rope, and the riding crop. Grab anything else you feel you need. I'll change into my gear as soon as you're done." They said authoritatively. Naruto sat on the bed and patiently waited for him to do as commanded.

It was a lot to remember, and Sasuke muttered the list over and over to himself as he opened up the chest. Collar first, it was a little difficult to fasten himself but he managed after relatively little fuss. Potty pads next, they always went along the wall right near the heater vent so he wouldn't get chilly. For his choice of toy, he picked a relatively modest external vibrator, with all the kids home he wanted something quiet. Lube was easy, as was his usual attire, a soft tail plug and a pair of ears. Last he got the rope and the riding crop. Once everything had been laid out in its proper place, he went to kneel in his outfit at Naruto's feet.

Naruto takes the collar from him and fastens it around his neck. His collar is both a tool and to signify that at this moment, he a Pup and only a pup. He won't be able to speak until the play is over or to say the safe word. Naruto leaned down and took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Good boy." They cooed before getting up to change. "Stay." They ordered. Naruto grabbed his leather shorts, harness, boots, and a leather leash. It took them a bit before they had finished dressing up. The dark-haired person attached the leash to Sasuke's studded collar. "Okay."

Sasuke knew better than to speak. He needed this so badly, his entire frame relaxed as Naruto put the collar around his neck. He didn't need to think, or talk, or make any sort of decisions at all right now. Naruto would take good care of him. He followed the other person with his eyes as they put their own outfit on. They were so beautiful... Sasuke almost teared up early when they called him good, he would do anything to be good for them

Naruto couldn't help but smile at their lovely pup. Sasuke looked so eager and happy. It further thrilled them to be able to play with him. Naruto sat back down then gently tugged the leash. "Come." They ordered as they patted the spot next to them.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto on all fours, arching his back slightly. he came over to the spot where Naruto had patted and walked in a circle in true dog fashion before moving to lie down. He hesitated slightly, tempted to put his head in Naruto's lap, but he knew better than to presume permission and lay all the way on the floor instead.

Naruto gently patted his head to reassure him it was okay to do so. They ran their slender fingers through Sasuke's hair. "My handsome pup. Such an obedient boy." The Handler spoke softly to him. Their hands trailed down his back and along his side. “Do you need the pad?”

Sasuke could have purred he was so happy, and he shook his head to tell Naruto that he felt fine, he could hold it. He loved it when Naruto complimented him, and he let out a soft yip to express his pleasure, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to speak. 

Naruto smiled at his pup and let him rest on him a moment longer before removing the leash. "You can go play if you want. Or do want to sit here with me?" Naruto asked.

Abba answered by nuzzling his head into Naruto's leg. He wanted to stay and be loved and ordered around some more. Naruto set the leash aside. "Okay." They said keeping a hand at his back. The Handler brought their other hand to their pup's face, scratching under his chin.

Sasuke relished in the gentle praise and affection from Naruto, but he desperately wanted more orders. He felt his partner's hand scratching under his chin, and he tilted his head to be able to nip at Naruto's hand, hopefully riling them just a little bit.

“Ow,” Naruto giggled but then retained their stern stature. "No biting." They gently scolded. They stopped scratching under his chin and gently patted his side. "Lay on your back." They ordered their pup.

Sasuke's reaction was instantaneous, rolling over to lie on his back just as commanded. He left his stomach exposed, legs spread in submission. He was a little embarrassed at how he was already aroused so early. But the pleasure of following Naruto's orders outweighed everything else.

Naruto smirked at how aroused Sasuke was. "Good boy." They praised as they rubbed his pale belly. They really loved seeing Sasuke like this and loved how happy it made him. "Now, now we won't be doing any of that yet." They said teasingly before taking the rope from the corner of the bed.

Sasuke let out a pathetic sounding whine as Naruto stopped touching him. He was so excited to see what Naruto was going to do with him, and when they pulled out the ropes he squirmed on the bed like the excited puppy he was.

Naruto gingerly took each of his legs and tied them to base board of the bed. They took the leash and reattached it to his collar and tied the long excess of it around his wrists, forcing his hands to be raised up near his neck. Naruto smiled in delight. Knowing their pup as well as they did they got another potty pad and placed it under Sasuke's butt. "Lovely." They chirped.

Sasuke was so happy, feeling Naruto take such complete charge of him. He let them manipulate his limbs as they saw fit, pulling his hands and feet into lovely positions. He was secretly grateful that Naruto thought to put one of the pads under him, sometimes his control slipped during play like this. He gave them a smile.

Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke's hips and caressed them, going lower and lower. Tracing their fingers down to his thighs before giving his milky thighs gently slaps. Once satisfied and certain Sasuke's thighs were warmed up, they grabbed their riding crop.

"Ah!" Sasuke couldn't help letting out a small gasp feeling Naruto begin to warm him up. The slaps were gentle and his skin only pinked up a little, but every touch from Naruto felt like lightning. He watched Naruto get the riding crop, and he let out a deep groan.

Naruto walked to the side of the bed, crop in hand. Then rested the tip of the riding crop on his thigh. Giving it soft little wacks in a rhythmic pattern. Then their strikes grew with intensity. All the while they kept an eye on their partner's reactions.

Sasuke's whole body rolled at the first feeling of the cold leather against his skin. He must have been more worked up than he thought he was because every stroke seemed to send fire along his body. He kept up a stream of little yips and whines, begging his lovely partner to keep going.

Naruto listened, striking him a bit harder, careful not to hit him anywhere to sensitive. "Hm? You like that pup?" They asked with a smirk. Sasuke's yips made his heart squeeze. They steeled themself, trying not to lose focus or hit Sasuke somewhere they shouldn't. Naruto moved down to his outer thigh near his butt.

Sasuke threw his head back as Naruto made it to the more sensitive skin around his butt. he gasped, the strikes increasing in intensity. His pussy was already wet with the juices of his pleasure, but the stinging strikes forced a tiny spurt of urine out of him, and he blushed and ducked his head. The small stream only lasted for a few seconds, but still trickled over his overexcited flesh onto the pad below him, creating a small wet patch.

Naruto paused their strike and gave Sasuke a haughty look. Really they thought the whole thing was adorable, but for appearances, they had to punish him for it. "Bad boy! Naughty little piss pup!" They scolded. They left for only a moment to get a towel. Wiping the ashamed pup down was easy, he left his legs wide open, even as he covered his mouth with bound hands. Once they returned the unbound only his legs and wiped down his thighs and ass before pulling him on to their lap to spank him.

Sasuke's cheeks flared red at Naruto's scolding, he deserved it and he knew it. He meekly presented himself for Naruto to clean, savoring the temporarily gentle touch of their hands on him. Then they pulled him over their lap and Sasuke squirming renewed. He knew the spanking was going to weaken his control further.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of his moonlight colored hair and steadied Sasuke. "Naughty! You know better than that!" They lectured swatting his bare behind with a cupped hand, careful to not hit the plug in him. "And after I offered for you to go earlier?" They didn't raise their voice but it was harsh and stern in tone. They kept up a practiced cascade of swats that pinked Sasuke’s flesh beautifully

Sasuke writhed on Naruto's lap. Their swats weren't as hard as some of their other sessions together, but Sasuke was a little farther in the headspace than normal. "N-no?" he whimpered.

Naruto abruptly stopped the spanks and let go of Sasuke's hair to Sasuke's chin to face them. "Dogs cannot speak." They reminded before gently letting go of his chin.

That seemed to break something in Sasuke, and his face crumpled into sobs. Before they could do anything about it Naruto felt another little trickle on his leg and realized that Sasuke had wet again, this time perhaps out of fear. Like the first time, it only lasted a moment, not enough to truly relieve Sasuke. Naruto waited until they were sure Sasuke was in control again, and then delicately laid him on the bed. They gave their pup an intense look.

Sasuke sobbed a little as Naruto ended the spanking. He so badly wanted to apologize, but he knew that that would entail more speaking, breaking the rules again, and now he had wet himself on his Dom like the shameful little puppy he was. Laying back on the bed, he concentrated on keeping himself open and not curling into a ball under the intense gaze of his Dom.

Naruto straddled their teary-eyed pup and placed a comforting hand on his bare chest. They looked at him softly now. "Do you want to stop? Nod or shake your head." They ordered. Sometimes Sasuke had let them go on longer than they should have and it always made Naruto upset when he did.

Sasuke swallowed and gasped a little before shaking his head. He didn't want to stop, he needed this. He was afraid that if they stopped now that he'd shut down again.

Naruto relaxed a little. "Okay." They said softly but stern and got off of him. "Spread your legs." They ordered. The younger person picked up the lube and the vibrator. They wanted to take it a bit slower but was still going to punish him.

Sasuke spread his legs wide for Naruto, giving them plenty of room to work. He was grateful to his Dom for checking in with him. Seeing the vibrator in their hands, Sasuke shuddered. Small whines escaped his lips as he canted his hips towards Naruto.

"Now you mustn't cum. Understand? If you feel close, bark twice." They instructed. Naruto moved between them, stroking his trembling thighs. They turned on the vibrator and grazed it against his inner thigh teasingly.

Sasuke moaned, feeling the vibrator tracing along his thighs. Naruto was so good to him, he didn't know how he managed to get them interested in the first place. He rocked his hips trying to get closer to Naruto and to encourage him to use him. His trembles and moans made Naruto bite their lip in restraint. They loved the pleading look in his eyes. It aroused them just seeing him like this. 

They tried to keep their focus on the matter at hand. The Dom lightly held it to his enlarged clit for a brief moment before slowly inserting it into his gaping hole.

Sasuke's eyes went wide feeling the vibrator on his clit. "Ah-AH" he moaned loudly as Naruto gently inserted it into his twitching flesh. Still, they didn't move it as he hoped, and he clamped his muscles down around the pleasurable intrusion.

Naruto watched him squirm and moan from the toy alone. They left him there for a minute enjoying the sight before moving it in and out of him. "God I love the faces you're making." They grinned.

This time Sasuke remembered the no talking rule and just whined desperately. he couldn't stop his legs trying to pinch together as Naruto fucked him softly with the vibrator. Blushing, he tried to cover his flaming cheeks but couldn't as his hands were still tied up. After a pitifully short amount of time, Sasuke felt himself about to cum and mindlessly began barking to try and warn Naruto, who removed the vibrator at the barking and scooted back a bit to observe their shaky pup. They turned it off and untied Sasuke's hands. 

"If you can please me, maybe I will let you cum." Naruto proposed as they removed their leather shorts. Clad in only the harness and boots.

Sasuke wasted absolutely no time at all getting his mouth on Naruto, licking up the juices that have accumulated in their shorts over the evening. He heard Naruto gasp a little bit and it spurred him on, alternating between sucking his partner's clit and tonging them as fast as he could manage.

Naruto moaned, clenching the leash. They were almost surprised at how eager and quick he went down on him. They let out a groan as Sasuke sucked on their clit and deepened his tongue within them. "Ahhhh~ Good boy." They managed to say between moans.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to cum so badly, his partner was always in a wonderful mood after a good orgasm. He moaned around Naruto's clit, managing to reach one hand close enough to shallowly finger them. Sasuke wanted to cum too, but he would wait, like a good puppy, until his master was done first.

Naruto moaned shakily as Sasuke added finger onto them. They trembled, clenching their thighs around Sasuke's head. The older man sure did have a talented tongue. They soon let out a deep moan before cuming into his mouth.

Sasuke whimpered feeling Naruto tensing up. They tasted so good, so sweet on Sasuke's tongue. He didn't want to overstimulate his Dom, so he pulled back, making a show of licking his lips for Naruto. He hadn't cum yet, and he was so desperate for it that he couldn't stop himself from rocking against Naruto's leg.

Naruto needed a moment to recover, breathing hard. "You did well. I shall reward you." They said in a sigh. They almost found it cute how he ground against their leg. Letting go of his leash and they sat up. Naruto picked up vibrator again and pulled them Sasuke close to them. "I have an idea."

Sasuke was so happy that Naruto was proud of him, he nuzzled his head into Naruto's stomach. Hearing his Doms words, he cocked his head, curious to hear what this idea was

Naruto moved the potty pad so it was under them and gripped Sasuke's hips, positioning him so he straddled their thigh. "I give you permission to piss if you still need to, but not yet." They said before slowly rocking their thigh beneath Sasuke. They turned on the vibrator and, while still holding his waist, brought the vibrator to his clit.

The pup whined long and low, he always loved it when Naruto let him indulge, and the vibrator felt so good against him. very soon he was almost ready to cum again, rocking quickly against his partner's thigh. He assumed that he wasn't allowed to cum yet, so he started barking again to let Naruto know that he was close.

Naruto smiled quite pleased. "You may cum and piss if need be." They said sweetly, watching him with a haughty smile. They started tapping the vibrator against his clit in a rhythmic pattern, listening to his lovely moans.

Sasuke came immediately with a deep moan, grinding one more time on Naruto. He lowered himself to lie on Naruto's solid chest, tucking his head into their neck, before letting himself slowly finish wetting himself. He was so glad they had invested in potty pads as an idea. It always felt nice when Naruto let him do this pressed against them like this, cuddled up close to them while at his most vulnerable.

Naruto blushed slightly as the sudden flood of liquid washed their thighs. They switched the vibrator off and pulled him closer. They could feel warmth from Sasuke and from the liquid he expelled. They didn't mind. It was something they both enjoyed in secret. The dom started running their fingers through his hair. "You did well." They cooed, kissing his hair.

Sasuke let the last of the liquid trickle out of him as he continued to hide in Naruto's neck. He wasn't sure if they were technically done yet so he stayed quiet, but he snuggled a little closer and whimpered a little at the praise.

Naruto rubbed his back gently. "Do you want our play to continue or do you want our play to end now? A nod to end and shake to continue." They asked softly, nosing against Sasuke's ear. Naruto was content with whatever answer.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment before nodding, he was tired, and if the watering of his eyes was anything to go by, also starting to drop a little bit. He knew Naruto would take good care of him, they were always so good after a scene. The stress from their mission itself was gone but now that they had done a whole scene Sasuke was tired.

Naruto angled Sasuke's head then removed his collar. They immediately started kissing them passionately on the mouth, still holding him. "I'm so proud of you dear. You did great." They said to the older man with teary eyes.

"Thank you" Sasuke whispered, not feeling like talking all the way yet. Naruto's kisses felt so nice, their mouth warm and soft against his own chapped lips. He loved that Naruto was so ready to praise him

Naruto gently kisses his cheeks. "I'm going to draw a bath and grab us some towels. Do you want to come or do you want to wait here?" They asked.

The sound that came out of Sasuke's mouth could only be described as a squeak as he grabbed onto Naruto's arm to follow him to the bathroom. As they got up Sasuke realized how cold and sticky he felt now and made a bit of a sour face looking down at his shiny thighs.

Naruto sat him on the toilet and got a wet towel to clean him off. They wiped his thighs and legs gently cleaning him. Then they removed Sasuke's ears but left him to remove the tail. They'll have to wash it soon. Preferably before the other wake up. Naruto removed their harness and their boots. They'll have to clean those soon as well. "Take your tail out honey." They advised.

"Y-yes" Sasuke said, gently removing the plug before settling himself more comfortably on the toilet seat. He handed Naruto the plug, turning to watch the hot water stream into the tub for a few minutes. "Can we use the lavender salt? please?" he asked softly, almost worried that the rushing water would drown his voice out. He wasn't surprised to hear his voice shaking a little, the drop settling deeper in his chest and the tears welling up more.

Naruto took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Of course." They said. They gently let go before getting the lavender bath salts from under the sink. Naruto took a handful of the course, purple crystals and sprinkled them into the bath. They turned the faucet off then tested the water. It was just the right amount of heat. They turned to Sasuke. "Do you want to go in first?" They asked crouching near the tub.

"Y-you first" Sasuke whispered. He didn't want Naruto to have to awkwardly try and slide in behind him. The salts were dissolving in the hot water and it smelled so nice and calming.

Naruto got in the tub, slowly sinking into the water. They leaned back into the tub, gesturing for him to follow suit. They wanted to get him clean and comfortable.

Sasuke stepped in after Naruto, leaning against their strong shoulder and letting himself slouch and relaNaruto in the water. "I love you, so much," he said, feeling the long hours zapping his energy. Naruto treated him so well and he loved being a good pet for them

Naruto wrapped their dark arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." They said heartfelt. They loved and wanted their partner to know that he was supported and would never be alone. Not as long as they could help it.

"You always do such a good job" Sasuke murmured "I don't know how you do it" He shifted slightly to better snuggle into Naruto, not caring that his hair fell partly into the lavender scented water.

"I do it because I love it. And I love you." They answered stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's mouth quirked in a small smile. "I'm sorry I get off pissing on you" He was so lucky to have a partner so understanding of his oddities.

Naruto chuckled softly. "It's fine. I actually am rather into body fluids. As long as you're not making too much of a mess, I don't mind." They reassured. They sat up and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Now, let me get you cleaned up."

"Yes, I love it when you wash my hair" Sasuke nearly purred. This was his favorite part, in his heart of hearts. Naruto taking care of him like this after a scene. They always made sure he was warm, clean, and ready to rest for a while. It was more than Sasuke thought he deserved most of the time. But after a scene like theirs, where there had been a little humiliation, it made a world of difference

Naruto poured some shampoo into their hand before working it through his long length. Working their hands to get a lather. They smiled happily seeing Sasuke relaxed under their touch.

Sasuke leaned his head back to make it easier on Naruto, he would have been embarrassed by the soft groan that passed his lips but he was already so tired. "Do you want me to do yours after?"

"Yes actually." They said. Naruto ran their fingers down his damp locks making sure they missed nothing. It had been a while since they washed their own hair. It's been a busy few days.

Sasuke smiled, he liked it when Naruto let their guard down enough to let themselves be taken care of a little bit.

When Naruto had finished with his hair he got their favorite shampoo and conditioner off the little shelf and set about scrubbing their head in as soothing a way as possible. They leaned down letting Sasuke scrub their hair. They relaxed a bit finding comfort in his touches. "Thank you, dear." They said eyes shut to keep the shampoo out of their eyes.

"I love your hair..."Sasuke murmured, almost to himself.

"Thank you," They said bashfully. It was almost odd to receive compliments. But from Sasuke was more than appreciated.

Sasuke rinsed Naruto's dark hair out as well as he could, feeling the paintbrush like the texture on his fingertips. "Your hair is almost gold you know," he said softly.

Naruto tilted their head, eyes still closed. "Really?" They asked a bit surprised. They never really noticed.

"Yeah" he sighed, "never dye it" he whispered against the damp crown of Naruto's head. The water was getting a little chilly, but they were both so drained that getting up seemed like a chore, especially for Sasuke, who was feeling his spanking

Naruto opened their eyes. Wiping their face, they looked up at Sasuke. "Ready to get out?" They inquired. They could feel the water starting to get cold as well.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered, waiting until Naruto got out of the tub before getting out himself. He got down their towels and handed Naruto's to them.

Naruto wrapped the towel around themself then went to unplug the bath. "Do want me to brush your hair before bed?" They offered. Sasuke's hair was still far from dry but it could use a brushing.

Sasuke felt his hair, and realized exactly how tangled it was, especially in the back. "Please do" he responded, even though he was sure he would end up trying to cuddle Naruto instead of actually letting them finish the job

Naruto gathered their dropped gear and left them in the tub to be washed the next day. "Put on some comfortable sleeping clothes. I'll join you in a moment." They called out to Sasuke.

He picked up an old t-shirt from the academy, soft and stretched with age and a pair of his older boxers that had been washed one too many times. Naruto's casual leadership, even after their scene, was much appreciated. The clock on the nightstand read 2:26 am. After getting the makeshift pajamas on, Sasuke gingerly sat on the side of the bed, wincing at the slight sting. His bum and legs really had taken the worst of it today

Naruto came into the room still in nothing but a towel. They collected the potty pads around the room and tossed the soiled ones. Once they were content with the room being somewhat in the order they went to their shared wardrobe. They took out an oversized white sweater and some black briefs. Once dressed they let themself relax again. "Okay." They sighed, comb in hand.

Sasuke smiled, of course, Naruto would be diligent about cleaning up their space before a smell started to set in. They looked so cute in their striped pajamas, and Sasuke leaned back so Naruto could more easily reach his hair. They sat down and scooted close to Sasuke running the comb through the ivory length, cautious to not snag too hard on Sasuke's scalp.

"That feels nice," Sasuke said, swaying a little under the weight of his own fatigue. It was now so early in the morning, and the rhythmic motion of Naruto combing his hair out was sending him to sleep faster than he cared to admit.  
Naruto noticed Sasuke was getting a bit sleepy. They put the comb down and pulled Sasuke to their chest and kissed the top of his head. "Let's get some sleep." They suggested, pulling back the covers for both of them to lie under. Sasuke snuggled under the sheets, getting comfy and trying to keep from putting weight on his ass and thighs.

Naruto pulled the thick blankets over them both. They placed their arm over Sasuke holding him close to them. They were happy to see their partner so serene and happy. "I love you." They murmured.

Sasuke curled up in his partner's arms. "I love you too."


End file.
